Gardenia
by Hinaku
Summary: Something that never should have happened that never happened that perhaps should have happened. A short interlude between Haku and Zabuza.


Gardenia

"This is our last mission."

Those words had not made sense to Haku at the time they were first said to him. He had looked up, puzzled, peering at Zabuza's hardened face without understanding. Zabuza's expression betrayed nothing, told nothing. He merely turned away.

"This is our last mission."

He had been acting strangely, coldly, since several nights before, after a petty musing of Haku's had gotten out of hand. Haku did not know how to question him and so simply accepted his fate as he always had, with Zabuza.

"Our target will be waiting to meet our client at the bridge. You are to kill him in a single attack and dispose of his body where no one will ever find it.."

"What about you, Zabuza-san?" asked Haku in return, voice tentative and uncertain.

"Does a tool question the hand that weilds it, why it is being thrust into the body before it?"

"My apologies, Zabuza-san. I will complete this mission," Haku quickly retracted, a flinch passing through his features. If he had not bowed his head then, he might have caught the hesitation in Zabuza's face. It was times like this he longed for his mask the most.

"Sleep well, Haku. You leave at dawn."

Zabuza turned his back to the darkened room and walked out into the light. Haku watched him go. The door closed and he was plunged into darkness. Though he did not know it yet, it would be a darkness he would never leave.

* * *

Haku arrived in view of the bridge before dawn, intending to lie in wait for the target. However, to his surprise, the target was already there. Garbed in black robes with a veiled hat, the target stood quietly at the bridge, musing over a small flower. Haku's lips curved with irony. At least the target would find a small slice of peace before his death, coveting so small a thing.

A steady hand shifted his mask. The oinin's mask had always comforted him in times like this, placing him into the mind of one who ruthlessly and emotionlessly killed. His fingers closed around his needles and stroked the smooth metal lovingly. Still, he waited. At the first light of dawn, he moved.

His needles flew clean and true, striking all four vital points he had aimed at. The target staggered, a strong wind whipping his hat into the water. Haku's heart stopped. A black headband clattered against the wooden planks of the bridge.

"Zabuza-san!"

Even from afar, Haku could see his face clearly. He left his perch in the trees, landing next to Zabuza's body. Had he made a mistake? His heart ached too much to allow his mind clear thought. He tore off his mask carelessly and cast it aside.

"Z-zabuza-san, what is-"

Zabuza coughed, blood bubbling at his lips. With effort, the nukenin shook his head.

"Grow up, Haku," he gasped, hand grappling at his side for Haku's. The young shinobi quickly offered it to him. The flower was pressed into Haku's hands, its white petals lightly creased and stained with blood.

"Bloom."

* * *

The moon was full that night, illuminating their path as they walked together. A cool night's breeze threaded through the trees, dragging stray leaves along for the ride. Momentarily, the moon slid behind a cloud and plunged them into darkness, but they walked on. When the moon reappeared in the sky and lit up their path once more, Haku gasped.

"Ohhh..." he sighed, stopping in his tracks. Zabuza stopped as well, arching his brow at his companion.

"Haku?" he asked gruffly.

"Look, Zabuza-san!" breathed Haku as he knelt, pointing to a small patch of white flowers in full bloom. Once Haku pointed out those blossoms, Zabuza began to see them everywhere along their path, catching and throwing back the light of the moon like phantom lanterns. His brow arched further.

"Flowers that bloom at night?" he inquired, sounding vaguely interested. Haku nodded, reaching out to stroke a silken petal.

"They're gardenia, known for blooming at night. They're so beautiful," crooned Haku quietly, his expression weighted, "It's a pity that they can only bloom at night, when it's dark and no one can really see their true beauty. It's a waste."

"Really, now?"

"Aa... yes. I think they should have a chance for the entire world to appreciate. I don't know why, but ever since I was a child I've felt this way for them," replied Haku as he stood again.

"I'm sorry I stopped us. I just haven't seen them in so long-"

"You really feel that way?" interrupted Zabuza, "That those flowers should be seen in daylight?" Puzzled, Haku nodded.

"A flower that has to bloom in darkness might as well not bloom at all."

"I see. Mm, Haku, let's go."

"Hai, Zabuza-san."

* * *

The sky was still an inky black when Zabuza reached the place they had seen the gardenia flowers. He gently plucked one from the first plant he came across and held it aloft. Even in darkness, it looked beautiful. He wondered how that would change in daylight.

He reached the bridge just before the sun was due to rise, leaning his tired body against the railing. He had not slept the entire night past, mulling over his decision. Soon, he would know for certain whether or not he had done the right thing.

His ears caught the sound of needles whipping through the air just as the first rays of sunlight broke through the horizon. His lips curved into a wry smile. Right on time, as usual. Typical Haku. He lifted his flower toward the light even as he felt the needles impale his body.

The petals caught the light and seemed to completely transform before his eyes. Thousands of glittering facets he had not seen before erupted in crystalline light. A healthy, peach glow was brought out of the depths of the flower, livening the deathly white shade it had appeared as under moonlight. Zabuza's smile smoothed into something genuine and pure.

He had chosen right.


End file.
